Repeating Dreams
by accentcore8
Summary: The dreams keep coming...but what do they mean? Why do I keep having them? Why does that man keep appearing in my dreams? For now, I want to make sure I remember them.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, and I hope it's good enough for you all to enjoy. I wrote in first person, and I'm **not** good at that so….yeah. Anyways, I didn't do it on purpose.

_Italics are the journal entry._

**Bold is being used for emphasis here.**

(Thoughts in parentheses, though I don't think there will be any thoughts other than Noel's…eh, we'll see.)

_It felt like reality, but could it really be called that? No, they were dreams, definitely, I think. Not a comforting dream, but more like a recurring one. It was beginning to get annoying, really. At first they were unexpected, coming at random intervals, but they began to regulate. And the dreams formed a normal pace._

_ Occasionally, Makoto would ask me about them. She only knew because they had constantly asked me what was wrong until I finally cracked. She didn't know what the dreams were about, and I was grateful for that. If I told her, it wouldn't make much sense at all to her. I mean, it doesn't even make sense to me! All I know is that they have something to do with who I really am, why we even exist, and…Ragna._

_ That's the part that confuses me. Why is Ragna in my dreams? It's bad enough he is been my thoughts practically round-clock lately, but now this? Geez, I'm just glad that the dreams aren't any thing weird. He's…not really in the dreams, for the most part. And when he is, it isn't Ragna the Bloodedge. It's just Ragna. Little Ragna from the church. And he has regular conversations with me, but they definitely have meaning to them. _

_ But there are times when he talks about little things, daily things that are nice to hear. That always reminds me of how peaceful life can really be, and that things __**don't **__have to be complicated. _

_ There are….other things in my dream, too. My….other self talks to me as well. Except what __**she **__talks about and what __**Ragna**__ talks about are two different things. For example, she-_

"Whatcha writing?"

I snapped my book close and turn around. "M-Makoto! Did y-you need s-something?" Her sudden appearance surprised me, and I didn't mean to yell, but I ended up doing it anyways. The way I asked was so…rude, as if I really didn't want her here right now. Not like I do….

"Nothin' much. But what **were** you writing? Was it a secret? 'Cause if it was, I totally want to read it!" Makoto began to try and snatch the book away from me. I dodged her for a bit, but then she caught me.

"Wait! Don't open it. It…um…I wrote a, uh, poem. Yeah, a poem! So you can't read it!" Please let this work….

"Are you sure? Like, super-ultra-mega sure?" Makoto's put her hands on her hips, leaned in real close, too close, and then raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. I'm sure…Makoto?" She looked at me, still wearing that same expression. "Hmm?"

"…Could you move back a little? You're reeeaaaally close up, and it's bothering me. A-Also, y-you're face is s-scaring me." I hope she doesn't take any offense. I mean, she most likely wouldn't, but still.

She nodded her head, then proceeded to do so. "So Noel, you wanna go get something to eat? I mean, it may be a little late, but still." As Makoto was still talking, I blanked out a bit. Then, as I recollected the conversation, I realized how amazing Makoto can actually be. "Seriously? Makoto we…just ate not too long ago. B-But if you're really hungry, y-you can go ahead. I'm kind of full."

Makoto frowned. "Alright, whatever. But if you need anything, call me. I be here in less than 6 seconds!" The look on Makoto's face was one of pride, but there really isn't anything to be proud of. "Makoto, that doesn't make any sense, but okay. I get the point. At least….I think I do."

Giggling, Makoto waved goodbye. "See ya, then!" I smiled in response. I think I should quit writing for now. I closed my book and put in the drawer. Then, I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. I know I was complaining about them earlier, but I hope I have another dream. I'm really curious as to what they mean, and the only way I'll find out is if I keep having dreams. I guess they're not that bad, and I wouldn't mind seeing Ragna again. Not at all.


End file.
